Let Me Love You
by Arsinen
Summary: After Rei's match with Kai he has an intersting encounter with a cetain red head. YAOI! LEMON! ONESHOT!


Okay this is the one-shot I promised myself I would write. Yay for me. This one-shot involves my new found fav couple Tala/Rei with hints of Kai/Bryan. I was thinking they're just isn't enough of these fics on this site I'm making an effort to get this pairing to be liked by others as well.

This is set after Rei's match with Kai in season three.

"blah blah" talking

'thinking'

":talking on the phone:"

Warnings: YAOI LEMON! Don't likethen it's not too late to push the back button.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of its characters.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Rei you sure you're alright?" Mariah persisted as she and the rest of the team got ready to leave the locker rooms. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry" Rei smiled as he packed his sports bag. Lee looked worried but nodded all the same "Alright well let's head to the hotel to relax a bit and watch BBA Revolutions and F-Dynasty go at it."

Rei nodded and shouldered his sports bag being mindful of his hair and his slightly stiff shoulder. They all walked out of the locker room only to run into what seemed like a million fans being held back security and the police. Many of them were sobbing and crying out if Rei was alright or not. Rei was stunned for a minute at the amount of girls crying and sobbing and even more as he saw a couple guys as well. He snapped out of his reverie in time to see the rest of the team round a corner down another hall and quickly ran to catch up with them.

Not even two steps after rounding the corner himself he was yanked into a dark room hand over his mouth to keep him silent.

At first he it was an insane fan trying to rape him and then after maybe get an autograph but when he opened his eyes they widened as he saw the person in front of him.

Flaming red hair with two bangs over his forehead, accentuating icy blue eyes that had a tinge of worry in them "It's okay I'm not rabid fan trying to rape you" he said softly as he removed his hand from the ebony haired boy's mouth. "Tala what are you doing here?" he asked astonishingly. "Well if I do remember correctly, I'm the captain of the Blitzkrieg Boys and I'm to compete in the next round" he answered sarcastically as he counted on his reasons on his fingers.

"Yeah, yeah you don't have to walk me through it though" Rei smiled slightly "I asked 'what you are doing here?' as in, in this…closet…?" "Oh that, see I was waiting for you" he answered smoothly moving closer to Rei. "I hope Kai didn't hurt you too badly kitten" Tala whispered running a hand over a slightly bruised arm. Rei's eyes warmed and shone at being told that "I'm okay he didn't do it on purpose" 'I don't think' he added in his mind. "By what he said about you being a worthy opponent I would think he didn't do it on purpose" Tala put in making sure the door behind Rei was locked.

"What are you doing?" Rei asked suspiciously as he felt Tala's arm around his waist barely touching him.

Tala just smirked a mischievous glint in his icy blue eyes.

"Tala?" he just continued to smirk at the insecurity Rei was showing "Kitten you are going to love this" he whispered, his lips brushing against the neko-jin's ear. Rei visibly shivered at the contact, his eyes coating over as his hormones began to cause chaos inside his body. Tala took one of the neko's hand hands and intertwined their fingers as he wrapped his other arm around the raven haired boy's waist.

"Tala…" Rei trailed off as he saw the smoldering love and lust in Tala's eyes making his icy blue eyes turn a shade darker. "Rei let me love you. Let me be with you" he said his lips brushing across a smooth cheek. "Will you let me Rei? Will you let me love you like you deserve?" he asked staring into Rei's pools of shimmering gold.

"Yes Tala, love me please" he whispered encircling his arms around the red head's neck. Tala leaned down and brushed his lips tenderly against Rei's soft ones. Rei responded to the sweet kiss keeping it as light as possible. "Rei I love you" Tala whispered against the other's lips "Love you too Tal" was the whispered response before his lips were crushed into a passionately kiss.

Rei let Tala have his way with his mouth, letting the red head explore every crevice of his mouth with his tongue. Rei moaned pulling the other flush against his body. Tala wrapped his arms around Rei and lifted him up pressing his against the door. Rei wrapped his legs around the others lithe waist pressing their needs together. Tala moaned deep in his throat at the contact "Rei…"

"Tala please make me yours" Rei whispered breathlessly as he began to ground their clothed erections together making them both moan in pleasure. "No need to plea Rei" Tala groaned as he kissed along Rei's neck nipping lightly at the skin smirking at the dark mark that was starting to appear. He continued to work on that spot sucking and biting making sure to not bite too hard. "Tala…Tala please" Rei moaned closing his eyes as he ran his fingers through the red head's hair.

Tala only half listened to Rei and began to undo Rei's tabard revealing smooth tanned skin. He let go of Rei making sure Rei's feet hit the ground before setting back to his task. "Gods you're beautiful" he whispered huskily as he kissed down to Rei's chest. Rei opened his lust covered eyes and looked down at Tala with pleading eyes.

Tala looked up just in time to see Rei's gold eyes looking at him. He straightened and took the raven hair's lips in his. He licked Rei's lips asking for entrance which was readily given. They both indulged in their tongues in a duel for dominance which Tala one over time. He trailed his hands down to Rei's sides taking in the slightly feminine curves; his hands came to rest at his cloth covered hips.

Slowly he began to undo Rei's pants taking his boxers along with them. Rei moaned as his erection sprung up hitting the cold air. Tala began to undress himself although his attire was a lot harder to get off. "Maybe you shouldn't wear so many layers of clothes" Rei pointed out breathlessly as he helped Tala with removing the suit. "Best keep quiet kitten unless you want to satisfy yourself" Rei moaned in defiance as he continued to help.

After ridding himself of his clothes Tala attacked Rei's lips with almost bruising force. Tala pulled away and looked into Rei's gold pools; Rei looked back and saw the silent question. He nodded moaning silently as he felt Tala lightly squeeze his erection. Tala looked around for some form of lubrication and then his eyes landed on the raven hair's bag. He quickly looked through its contents and sighed when he came across a bottle of lotion.

He coated his fingers in it and set it between them. He lifted Rei again using the door to help him with the weight. Rei wrapped his legs around Tala's waist again moaned as he felt one finger making its way into his entrance.

Tala took special care to not hurt the neko. He waited until the neko-jin nodded for him to add another finger. He added another and scissord the other's entrance making him moan silently. Tala added the third as Rei whimpered slightly. "Are you okay?" Tala whispered kissing Rei's shoulder. "Yeah I'm good…you just surprised me" Rei whispered against Tala's neck kissing it lightly.

Tala pulled his fingers free smirking when Rei groaned at the loss. Tala with some difficulty coated his erection with a larger amount of lotion, whimpering as the cool substance touched his heated skin. He dropped the bottle and carefully guided Rei unto his erection. Tala slowly entered Rei being careful to not hurt Rei too much, luckily the huge amount of lotion made it easier on the tiger.

Rei and Tala both moaned as one was completely filled while the other was sheathed to the limit. Tala laid his head against the other's shoulder his breathing labored as he waited for Rei to get used to him. Rei breathed heavily into Tala's neck. He shakily squeezed Tala's shoulders signaling he was ready. Tala lifted his head and smiled slightly. He tenderly kissed the other as he slowly pulled out and moved back in. Rei moaned and adjusted his hold on Tala.

Tala continued on that pace slowly speeding up and penetrating further into Rei. When he heard a muffled scream from Rei he knew he had hit the other's prostate. He continued hitting the spot until Rei's scream of completion filled his neck and ears, and the warmness of his cum coating their abdomens and chests. After one more thrust he came filling Rei with his seed, groaning loudly into Rei's shoulder.

Rei slumped into Tala's arms completely spent "I love you Tala" "I love you too kitten" he whispered as he carefully lifted the neko off his softening member. Rei slumped against the door when his feet touched the ground Tala following suit as he leaned against him. Rei began to comb Tala's sweaty hair with his fingers as Tala licked the cum from his chest and abdomen.

The comfortable silence was broken by a cell phone's ring tone. Tala looked at Rei knowing it was the neko's phone. Rei sighed softly and picked it up from his bag and saw who was calling. He chuckled softly as he recognized the number. "This number ring a bell?" he asked showing Tala the number on the phone. Tala smirked "Yep go ahead and answer" Rei nodded and answered the phone.

":Hello:" ":Rei pass me that asshole right now:" Kai voice cut through the silence like a knife. ":Um okay: Here" he said holding the phone to Tala. Tala took it smirking as he continued to lick the neko clean of his come. ":What:" ":Get your lazy ass over here to train:" was his response ":Mmm not right now. I'm cleaning a kitten that decided to get dirty:" he smirked as he imagined the face Kai made. ":Fuck you Tala. If you're not back in two hours Bryan will blade in your place:" Kai threatened ":Alright calm yourself:" Tala said and hung up and threw the phone back in the bag.

"What happened?" Rei asked as he began to get dressed. "Started to bitch and threatened to pull me from blading and have Bryan blade in my place if I'm not back in two hours" Tala explained as he also began to get dressed. "So what do you want to do during those two hours?" Rei asked but before Tala could answer his phone rang again. He picked it up again and this time grimaced.

":Hello:" ":Rei! Are you alright we've been looking allover foryou:" Lee's worried voice said ":Sorry Lee I kind of got sidetracked by a fan.:" ":Oh okay well I'll tell Mariah that she's been frantic and she's close to hysteria:" Lee said. Rei chuckled at the image that popped into his head ":Okay well I'll see ya in a couple of hours:" ":Alright bye and be careful:" ":Yeah don't worry Lee bye:" Rei said hanging up.

Tala raised an eyebrow "I'm a fan?" "Well what did you expect me to say. 'I was just fucking with Tala in hall closet'?" "Okay so you have point there now what say you to a shower?" he asked a mischievous glint back in his eyes. Rei smirked wrapping his arms around Tala's neck "Sounds extremely good to me" he whispered seductively into Tala's ear as he nipped his ear lobe lightly.

"Okay well then let's head to the hotel" Tala smirked and kissed Rei on the lips. With one last lick of each other's tongues they pulled away and fixed their clothes and walked out into the hallway; fingers intertwined. A pair of amused crimson eyes watched the pair walk out and down the hall. "It's about time too" a voice cut the silence making the crimson eyed blader turn to look at the one who spoke. He smirked "I agree whole heartedly" as the other blader wrapped his arms around his waist. "Let's say we head for the hotel also. I could use a shower right about now, what say you Kai?" lilac eyes shimmered slightly with lust. "I say 'get your ass moving Kuznetsov'." Bryan chuckled as they began to walk in the same direction as the other two.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Well hope you all enjoyed this. An if I get enough reviews I'll maybe write the shower scenes as well as the other's bladers reactions to these relationships. Well Review and tell me what you think. Love ya'll!


End file.
